Immortal Hunt
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: After the First War, Sunset Shimmer is murdered for unknown reasons. The only clues lead to the immortals being the murderers. Out of fear, the military goes after these powerful creatures, and only Johnathan Steel may stop them. This impossible task nearly destroys him, but another task is ready for Leon and Sonata. Only the powerful may survive. (Coverart needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Hunt. Yay.**

Chapter 1: An Immortal Murderer?

Johnathan walked into the crime scene and checked with the detective.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, mister Steel," the detective replied. "I came and the only pieces of evidence are… triconyum in the victim's chest."

"Who is?"

The cover over the victim was revealed, which turned out to be Sunset Shimmer.

"Triconyum, you said?" Johnathan asked.

The detective nodded and pointed out, "We've figured out how to identify it. Triconyum is a material used in immortal weapons only."

"I don't think an immortal killed Sunset."

"I do."

**Later**

"…and that's why I have to look for them," Johnathan finished.

Adagio watched as he put on his suit. She currently wore a white t-shirt and athletic shorts which would have made Johnathan's chest hurt.

Would have. More important things were at hand.

Johnathan never repaired the right side of his helmet, which was cracked open. It was the old-fashioned epic battle scar.

He put on the black, decoratively torn cape his father used to wear. Then he added the little machine which dispensed military food. Then a changeable assault rifle was added, along with a pure-grey riot shield. Finally, the sword hilt went next to the food dispenser, which was always ready to become a hammer.

Adagio looked at him and asked, "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them I'm doing an errand, different each time," Johnathan replied.

Adagio pecked the open part of his armor and said, "Good luck."

**Some Giant Mountain**

"So, my first target should be Lloyd. He is the one with least experience," Johnathan muttered. "No doubt the military is already after him…"


	2. Owe Him, Big Time

Chapter 2: Owe Him… Big Time

A knock sounded from Adagio's door.

"Come in…" she said half-heartedly.

Ever since her interrogation from Johnathan, she had depended on him for a lot of things. Now that he left, her signs came back, like the dark circles.

Ethan walked in and said, "Sean wants to see you."

Adagio got up and grabbed her mace before leaving.

She went to the advanced prison cell, and looked inside. She backed up a bit when she saw inside.

Sean was sitting on the messed up bed. Beside him was Aria, wearing the old hoodie and sweatpants.

Adagio cautiously opened the door. Even though she knew Sean didn't have powers in this room, she didn't take chances.

"Why is Aria alive?" Adagio questioned.

Sean blinked and said, "You might want to ask Leon that…"

**Leon and Sonata's Room**

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Leon shouted.

"The pain!" Sonata cried.

Sonata's character flickered then disappeared.

The two laughed. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come on eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Leon said.

"Pigditfacedotcom!" Sonata added.

Silence.

Leon sighed and said, "Grass Wings and Singy Siren."

The door opened, and Ethan asked, "Grass Wings and… Singy Siren?"

"Nicknames," Sonata said.

"Anyway, advanced prison cell, block 2G

**Later**

"Can you explain this?" Adagio asked.

Leon chuckled and said, "Sean looked lonely. And as I said…"

"Second chance," Sonata said.

Adagio facepalmed and started, "Johnathan wouldn't-"

Leon was suddenly angry when he shouted, "I don't CARE what Johnathan thinks! Point is, we have to be better than those CorruptAces were!"

Sean and Aria's eyes flicked left and right during the whole argument.

"…after all, it's too late to get rid of Aria!" Leon finished.

Adagio lifted her mace and aimed it at Aria.

Many things happened at once. Sean shielded Aria. Leon readied his scythe to protect them. Sonata cut the mace's shaft.

The ball of the mace hit the ground, and Adagio sat next to it and started petting it like a dead puppy.

Sonata tilted her head to the side and said, "Adagio?"

"This was Johnathan's last gift…" Adagio sighed. "I don't even know if he's coming back…"

"Exactly," Leon said. "You're sad over a gift. Imagine how Sean felt about losing a whole person."

"'guess you're right."

Sean cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Leon. Hate to admit it, but I owe you my life."

He elbowed Aria, who added, "Er- me too."

**Supernatural Prison**

"Got any fives?" Daniel asked.

"Go fish," Lunar replied.

Daniel grabbed a two from the stack of cards.

"GET IN THERE!"

The cell opened and Shade came in, upside down and stuck to the wall.

"Oh, hey there mates," he said.

"YOU TOO!"

Darkhorn landed on the table, scattering the cards.

Lunar looked at the two and said, "We have plenty of cards."

**The gods are reduced to gamblers. Which means me too. 'Cuz I'm Shade.**

**Foxy: It's your birthday in two days. We'll bring you a cake.**

**Daniel: It's my birthday tomorrow.**

**Raven: #MLK Rocks**

**Bravenwolf: That's one of the few hashtags I agree to.**


	3. Lloyd Sighted

Chapter 3: Lloyd Sighted

"Lloyd!" Johnathan called.

Lloyd quickly spun around, and his longsword almost cut Johnathan's guts out.

"Oh, hey," Lloyd said.

"What are you doing?" Johnathan asked.

"Um, about-" Lloyd blushed purple. "Kind of private."

"Okay."

"You might want to watch out, by the way."

**Supernatural Prison**

Shade listened to the shouting outside. He recognized them all.

"HE DIDN'T DO IT! HE DIDN'T DO IT!" Scootaloo's voice screamed.

"She's righ'. You know as well as us that none of them did it." Apple Bloom said.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Inferno was thrown in this time, and he was steaming. Literally.

Shade listened to the growling, then he heard Fluttershy shouting, "INFERNO WOULD NEVER HAVE KILLED SUNSET SHIMMER! SHE KNOWS THAT TOO, AND IF YOU INTERVIEWED HER DEAD SELF, SHE WOULD HAVE AGREED! YOU JUST NEED TO ASK THEM!"

"ENOUGH!" a stern, hard voice shouted. "If you don't quiet down, one of you will get shot!"

"But I don't…" Sweetie Belle started.

A loud gunshot sounded even to the giant cell.

"Sweetie Belle!" Button cried. "WwwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get out, now," the voice snarle.d


	4. Military Siege

Chapter 4: Military Siege

Soldiers wearing camouflaged armor came from all directions. It was the old military style, but targeters and other equipment covered their faces. In addition, all held riot shields like a phanalax. Machineguns bristled and were pointed at the two.

"Lloyd Xxyyzorn," one of them, obviously the one in charge due to the extra armor and being separate said, "surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Johnathan tried to control anything they had. Ever since his fight with DarkAce, he was able to control metal objects like Magneto.

The soldiers had no metal objects.

Lloyd gripped his amethyst-bladed sword and said, "I won't come peacefully."

Johnathan put up a wall of steel from all directions when the shooting started.

He pulled out his rifle and riot shield, and he let the wall come back down.

He started hammering away at the soldiers, and he noticed something was taking them away, too.

A giant snake, some kind of fish-man with a spear, and a colossal Leatherhead were taking down soldiers.

"Tower, Hierophant, and Strength," Lloyd said.

"I see," Johnathan replied.

The bullets hit Lloyd every now and then, but they didn't faze him. Otherwise, they were deflected by his sword of he dodged them.

Apparently, Lloyd (actually, Lord Xxyyzorn) was the undead master. He also was the creator of Equestria from a childhood toy. He could tank all of these, but he could be overpowered by…

The leader guy threw a metal box on to Lloyd, which stuck to him then exploded.

"WHAT THE BUTT?!" Lloyd shouted.

The smoke cleared, and a giant box replaced Lloyd.

"Freaking frack… it's always titonius, is it?" he asked from inside as the box was loaded into an armored transport.

Titonius was a mix between promethium, titanium, lead, and some kind of immortal substance when melted together then cooled.

Johnathan couldn't get to him. He was busy with other soldiers after him.

Tower, Hierophant, and Strength tried to get to Lloyd, but they were too slow. The truck and the leader were long gone when they mopped up the soldiers.

Tower hissed and asked, "What now?"

Hierophant replied, "Call Star. He'll know what to do."

Strength pointed at Johnathan.

"Of course," Tower nodded. "He'ssss with Lord Xxyyzorn."

"Get Star anyways," Hierophant insisted. "He'll know how to free our lord."

"Erm, we'll have no time," Johnathan said. "We have to protect… Tchernobogg?"

All of the undeads growled.

"Was it something I said?"

"Lord Xxyyzorn and Master Tchernobogg… they never got along," Tower explained. "They are siblings, but still… creation and destruction."

"But we'll need him to free Lloyd."

Hierophant pointed out, "Kind of true. Contacting Star would take hours."

Tower nodded and said to Johnathan, "Lead the way."


	5. Prison Babbles

**Man guys. My birthday passed awhile ago.**

**Daniel: Yeah.**

**Me: UP NEXT, PRISON BABBLES**

**Raven: Wait, what?**

**Me: Humor, Raven, humor.**

Chapter 5: Prison Babbles

Lucky for the immortals that the prison cell was five-star.

It was about the size of a house, plenty of space for flight and stuff. There were feather beds with memory foam pillows. There was a fridge in the back wall stocked with sodas, beer, and cider. No televisions or videogames, however.

Inferno, Darkhorn, Lunar, and a drunk Daniel played cards. Shade sat on his bed, typing. Lloyd just slept on his.

"GET IN THERE!"

The immortals, except for Lloyd, watched an orange and black blur fly through the air with a high-pitched scream.

It landed on Lloyd's lap, and he shot up and hit his face on a SWAT helmet.

"Oh, sorry!" Slenderdraphane cried.

Slenderdraphane was basically Slenderdragon's female counterpart, made after a few hundred years of experimenting. Like him, she had orange hair, light brown skin, red eyes, a SWAT helmet, and a black leather biker jacket. However, her hair was down to her knees. She wore an orange sleeveless shirt. She had a black skirt and black versions of those big boots instead of pants and normal boots. Her helmet had a heart sticker on it.

Lloyd groaned and muttered, "I'm okay, I'm okay…"

Daniel put a fist to the table and said drunkenly, "Man, we got to get out of heeeeeeeere… Oh man, this world is going haywire…"

Lunar slapped him, and Daniel fell to the floor.

Shade looked up, and went back to typing.

Inferno looked at him and asked, "What are you typing?"

"Fourth wall breaker," Shade said simply. "Watch me hit you with the word ."

Shade grabbed the word _slap _and smacked Inferno with it.

Inferno rubbed his cheek and gave him a thumbs-up.

Slenderdraphane kept fussing over the big purple welt on Lloyd's forehead, who kept grumbling he was fine.

Shade blinked and said, "Okay, so this is the end of this chapter. Now to save it and post it…"


	6. Leon and Sonata's Mission

Chapter 6: Leon and Sonata's Mission

"There are reports of humanoid creatures using swords, nunchuks, and staffs attacking the city. Police suggest-"

Adagio turned the TV off.

"Was that a stickman?" Leon asked.

Adagio nodded grimly and said, "We were told there might be a strange attacker, so there it is. I want you two to find out who or what it is and terminate them.

Leon and Sonata did a salute and ran toward the armory.

Leon definitely had his trusty scythe, and he grabbed an AK-47 for some range. He looked at a rack of grenades and said, "No."

Sonata had her usual daggers, and used a crossbow for her range. She nabbed a smoke grenade for extra insurance.

Leon looked at her and muttered, "Something's missing…"

He grabbed a container with ink and put a war-paint on her.

The two were heading for the garage when Leon stopped.

"I can't drive a car, motorcycle, or anything," he said.

Sonata walked in and came back to Leon holding a skateboard.

**World Beyond**

Spawn fired all of his rounds at Hercules, who blocked them with his shield. Spawn then teleported behind him, and Hercules slashed his head clean off with a holy sword.

Hercules put his equipment back and looked at the bodies of Spawn, Ghost Rider, Hellboy, and Dante.

"All in a day's work," he mumbled.

His earpiece rang.

He replied to the call and said, "'sup?"

"We've been hired," an ancient but mafia-style voice said. "You get your butt over here, Hercules."

"Got it, boss."


	7. Drag

Chapter 7: Drag

Tower, Hierophant, and Strength were definitely a strange bunch.

Tower was less like a giant snake and more like a colossal, scaled, blue, dragon headed worm. Hierophant was a man with skinny arms and legs with fish fins and a trident. His head was a mix between fish and man and hard to look at. Strength was the same as Johnathan thought, but he had thick arms and his chainsaw read 'BLAME'.

Tower sniffed and said, "He'sssssssss here… ssssssssssssssssomewhere…"

It was an old medieval castle, made easy to travel by Tower's burrowing.

Johnathan turned right in time for a purple Minecraft sword to land next to him.

Drag teleported behind him and did his pointless buzzing.

"Wait. Put this under your tongue," Johnathan commanded, handing him a small grey rectangle no bigger than his pinky toe.

Drag did so and said, "I don't know what-oh, right."

"So, how would you like to free your adopted brother."

"Don't like him. But I have to. Oh, by the way, is that a tank?"


	8. Everfree's Back

**Hey, guys, it's me. I want you to meet my two new commentators: Donatello from TMNT and Alpha from Block Fortress War.**

**Alpha: Alert. Sector 592 is out of soda.**

**Donatello: I get to hang here, make what I want, and no Mikey around? BOOYACASHA!**

**Foxy: I like this guy already.**

**Raven 1: Not me.**

**Raven 2: (slaps Raven 1)**

**Raven 1: (slaps Raven 2)**

**Me: Ladies, ladies! Chillax!**

**Alpha: ALERT! ALERT! ALEEEEEEEEEEEERT! NO MORE POTATO CHIPS AND NACHOS!**

**Johnathan: No more nachos? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!**

**Adagio: So if I die, you'll be more terrified that nachos are gone.**

**Johnathan: Exaggeration, babe.**

**Bravenwolf: That would have been funny, though. 'Johnathan, I'm dying!' 'Sorry Adagio, we're out of nachos. Grieve you later.'**

**Johnathan: (snaps Bravenwolf's neck).**

Chapter 8: Everfree's Back

"Everfree?" Leon called into the alleyway.

Everfree came out of the shadows and cocked his head to the side.

Sonata smiled and asked, "Interested to go on a mission?"

**Later**

What used to be the park was now a bad guy hangout.

Sure enough, all were kind of like stickmen, but more like the kind you see in a video game or something.

One guy wasn't exactly a stickman, more like a very bulky one. He held a club, caveman style and had a monster's mouth.

Two were like twins, looking just the same. Same height, posture, and weapon, which were double dagger. One had a baseball cap and another had the same, but backwards.

Then there was a guy who was slouched, had a xenomorph head, and a chainsaw. He swung it at trees and took them down.

Some other guy was dressed like a ninja and held a katana. The scabbard was at his waist and placed carelessly, as if he would never take it off.

Then one had a battle axe the size of himself and horns, demon style, on his head.

Finally, one that was obviously the leader, wore a military helmet and held two handheld machine guns. A sniper rifle was worn on his back.

Leon shrugged from behind a bench and whispered, "This is going to be easy as-"

A bullet hit him in the shoulder.

"Take them out," the helmet guy said.


	9. Stickmen?

**And now to introduce the final slot for commentators filled, because Siris from Infinity Blade is my last commentator.**

**Siris: Where's the Worker of Secrets?**

**Me: Bruh, he's not here mate.**

**Alpha: Oh, no bro.**

**Siris: Radriar?**

**Radriar: DIE SCUMBAG!**

Chapter 9: Stickmen?

The first thing Leon noticed were the health bars.

When McGunner told his stickmen to attack, red bars like health popped up over their heads. Names also floated above them and followed them.

Leon, Sonata, and Everfree all charged at the minions and went on 1v2 fights.

Leon fought the double dagger guys with the bullet still in his shoulder. The one with the backwards cap was Scott and the other one was named Jack. They kept trying to stab him, but failed unsuccessfully.

Big Buff and Mister Chainsaw were against Sonata. The club guy was Jimmy and chainsaw was Mark, apparently. Both tried to smash and shred her, but Sonata was too quick.

Everfree had the ninja and the axeman. Ryan was the katana dude while the axeman was Jake. They could not touch Everfree.

The guy with the guns was named William, but he stood there and just watched.

Eventually, all six goons were taken down, lying on the ground. Leon exhaustedly glared at William.

"Get down here…" he panted.

William just smiled.

Everfree turned into his 'I am Groot' form and jumped at William, who pulled something out.

**(Sorry, Mallory)**

The molotov set Everfree ablaze, who fell to the ground. William threw multiple grenades and then fired two rounds from his machineguns. For a finale, He put a sniper bullet through Everfree's head.

Leon and Sonata looked at Everfree wide-eyed and knelt down to see how he was.

"E-Everfree?" Sonata asked.

Everfree looked at both of them, his whole body nearly incinerated.

"Nevermore…" he muttered.

**Plains of Chaos**

Johnathan navigated through the whole plain, which made illusions appear in his mind.

It was the Plains of Chaos, a flatground that confused you into going into different directions. It wouldn't let you escape.

Strength and Hierophant died in the last battle, and Drag was captured. Johnathan had teamed up with Drag's helpers Hermes, a vampire dragon bat, and Vroom, a demonic, living chopper motorcycle.

Finally, he saw Slenderdragon.

He had his back turned to Johnathan, and wouldn't glance at him.

"You captured them…" he snarled.

Johnathan blinked and said, "Hey, Slenderdragon…"

"You imprisoned them…"

"Who?"

"You don't know?"

He spun around, and his eyes were glowing pure red. He had an impossibly large scowl and sharp teeth.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THOSE WERE MY BROTHERS, MY FRIENDS, MY MECHANIC?! YOU! YOU! YOU DID ALL OF THIS!"

Slenderdragon's body started to bulk and grow. His nose became a snout and wing sprouted from his back.

He became a black wolf three times as big as Canterlot High, and black dragon wings flapped rapidly. Lobster arms, also black, pointed straight at Johnathan. Large tentacles whipped the air. His red eyes still glowed and his enlarged SWAT helmet had its visor down.

He made a frightening howl and shouted, "YOU WILL PAY!


	10. Slenderdragon's Fury

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Raven: DDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Foxy: DOOM!**

**Pikachu: Pika**

**Bravenwolf: DODDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

**Alpha: Doom commence.**

**Siris: DDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Donatello: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Me: Donny wins. How did you imagine that doom?**

**Donatello: Mikey breaking my stuff.**

**Me: Boom, crash, sound of my stuff 'cuz they keep fallin all over the floor. Boom, crash, sound of my stuff, come on Lunar, come on Lunar, WHY!**

**Siris: Really?**

**Foxy: Yep.**

Chapter 10: Slenderdragon's Fury

A big red flame came out of Slenderdragon's mouth and came straight for Johnathan, who dodged it by a hair. Then his lobster claws opened, and black lasers came out this time.

"Slenderdragon, it wasn't me!" Johnathan shouted.

"Then who was it?" Slenderdragon demanded.

Johnathan wasn't sure before, but he had traced evil coming from the evil guy. And now he was absolutely sure.

"Abak, slayer of angels."

Slenderdragon shrunk back to his human form.

"Abak?!" he snarled, but not at Johnathan.

Johnathan nodded.

Slenderdragon gave out a cry of fury that made Johnathan's ears ring. All of the different storms bellowed, not affecting Johnathan or Slenderdragon but still terrified Johnathan. Red lighting flashed, and a scarlet inferno burned.

"ABAK! I WILL TEAR YOU APART FOR TAKING MY BROTHERS, FRIENDS, AND MECHANIC!"


	11. Johnathan versus Hercules

**Yay. Chapter 11.**

**Siris: May contain heartbreak.**

**Raven: Yes, that's true.**

**Alpha: Alert: I read. Kinda sad.**

**Foxy: Leon didn't die. Or any of the main characters.**

**Donatello: Someone else, though.**

**Pikachu: Pika**

**Bravenwolf: -_-**

**Me: HEARTLESS BEAST!**

**Flash: I know. It wasn't sad.**

**Bravenwolf: It is sad, now that he says it's not. TENKAI FIRESTORM!**

**Pikachu: (uses Wild Charge)**

**Raven: AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!**

**Foxy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Siris: (pulls out Infinity Blade)**

**Alpha: (gets gun)**

**Donatello: (gets staff)**

Chapter 11: Johnathan versus Hercules

The storm ceased, and Johnathan heard stomping.

Men in blue cloaks and metal masks walked toward them. They held UZIs and swords and other assorted weapons. A bus with turrets followed **(think of the Silver Wolves from Battle Nations)**.

In front was…

"Hercules?" Johnathan asked.

His brother stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"Johnny?"

"What are you doing?"

"DeltaTheta said there was a rampaging monster here, with a powerful minion. He said nothing about…"

Red electricity coursed through his body and he screamed and writhed in pain. He fell on his knees and looked at the ground.

He looked back up, eyes glowing orange.

Hercules ran at Johnathan and tried to run him through, but Johnathan avoided it.

"I'll be back! You can't beat him like this!" Slenderdragon called and ran into a portal.

The next hour was chaos. Johnathan ducked, twirled, dodged, and jumped away from all of Hercules' attacks. He started getting tired.

Finally, Slenderdragon called out and threw something as Hercules charged at Johnathan. He felt the weight of the sword and ran it through his brother, thinking it would snap him out instead of killing due to Hercules' immortality.

**The Hideout**

"Isa, can you hand me the Infinity Blade?" Siris asked.

Isa looked through the stacks of weapons and frowned.

"Not here," she reported.

**Plains of Chaos**

Johnathan ran his brother through with the Infinity Blade, the weapon which ignored immortal's invincibility.

The Silver Wolves ran, due to their leader being killed.

Hercules gasped and croaked, "Kill… he's back… kill…"

Johnathan watched his blood flow into the sword, and he felt as if he was run through himself.

_My whole family is dead…_ he thought.

**Dimension of Nothingness, Base 666**

_Oooh, oooh, you didn't know that you fell._

_Oooh, oooh, now that you're under our spell._

"This plan is going perfectly…" he said.


	12. Plans

Chapter 12: Plans

Johnathan set the meeting up in the garage, as Tower couldn't fit in the office.

Him, Slenderdragon, Adagio, Ethan, and Brittany all sat on foldable chairs while Vroom, Hermes, and Tower stood up and listened. Two chairs stood vacant as they waited for Leon and Sonata.

Finally, the two skateboarded in exhausted and bloody. They handed William to a guard to put in a cell.

Johnathan groaned and said, with the Infinity Blade pointed at them, "Come on, we're making a plan here. We're going to break the immortals out."

Leon and Sonata's eyes twitched for awhile, considering what he said. Then they shouted, "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?"

"WE HAD TO GO AFTER A STICKMAN CRIME LORD!" Leon shouted.

"AND WE KEPT ON GETTING ATACKED!" Sonata added.

"AND EVERFREE DIED!"

"IT TOOK AN HOUR TO TAKE OUT WILLIAM!"

"AND YOU WANT US TO BREAK GODS OUT!?"

Johnathan lunged at them and pinned both of them against a wall.

"I had to go through the military's might," he snarled. "trying to save gods from imprisonment. I had to kill soldiers and kill… my brother…"

He choked up for a second. Then he raised his sword to their necks.

"The Infinity Blade has his blood on it, and I'm perfectly fine if your blood gets put on it. Your call."

He waited five seconds then put them down.

**Dimension of Nothingness**

Mirage Adagio finished and asked, "That all for now, sir?"

He shook his head and replied, "You need to practice more. You may be stronger than your actuals, but they may overcome you…"


	13. Breaking Out

Chapter 13: Breaking Out

"So, uh, you do anything interesting?" one guard asked.

"Naw," the other replied.

Both then got bullets to the head.

"I think more are coming," Johnathan muttered.

Ethan, in response, floored the acceleration. They smashed through the doors and were met by about fifty guards.

"Come out with your hands up!" one shouted.

Ethan spoke into a megaphone, "NOPE!"

He started doing a donut and weapons popped up from the roof and sides and started shooting in all directions.

Ethan stopped the juggernaut and Johnathan, the Human 5, and Lead stepped out.

Lead, technically named 'Pencil Mark', was the boyfriend of Lizzie Xxyyzorn, Lloyd's female genderbender. He wielded a spear, which could turn into a pencil.

"All right," Rainbow Dash said as she pumped her shotgun, "let's do this!"

Johnathan followed them out and Brittany darted out. Apparently, Hitman Sniper was imprisoned there.

Johnathan hacked through any soldier who got in his way, and just didn't seem to be able to stop.

He eventually got there, and all of the immortals looked at him.

Lizzie blinked and asked, "So, you gonna break us out or what?"

Lizzie was obviously green, had black hair and purple eyes. Her black hoodie was actually hood down, and her hair went past her knees. She wore a purple skirt with a smiling skull on it and her boots were purple and black.

Johnathan cut the bars open and the immortals poured out.

"First thing's first," Slenderdragon pointed out, suddenly behind Johnathan. "Weapons."

"Armory," Inferno said.

The armory wasn't far, and the immortal's weapons were hung on walls.

Lloyd and Drag both found their swords. Inferno grabbed a ruby bladed, gold hilted rapier and smiled. Daniel plucked some high-tech weapons, which melded into his skin. Darkhorn's pitchfork was too high for him to reach, so Slenderdragon had one of his tentacles grab one. Slenderdraphane decked herself with hand axes, nunchuks, and two UZIs. Shade put on his arm-mounted sword, which apparently could become a minigun and bow. Lunar had some medieval armor, which apparently made him Nightstorm.

Johnathan looked at Lizzie, who wore a black Ace suit, which had a giant ion cannon on her right arm and was open-faced.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

"Immortal tech," she replied.

Nightstorm flew through the ground and broke the floors. He waved them over, saying he made the exit.

All of them made it out, but then they were all in a room on triconyum.

"What the butt?" Daniel muttered.

Something went through the wall and faced them.

It was red colored and looked like an ifrit, but had a face like a black cannonball. It was about two heads taller than Drag and held two full-sized battleaxes and an added two shoulder-mounted cannons.

"You won't leave alive," Abak the angel slayer growled.


	14. Dealing with Abak

Chapter 14: Dealing with Abak

Abak immediately launched two cannonballs, which were blasted into smithereens. He then tried to cut open Daniel and Darkhorn, who ducked in time.

"Try to get him with your sword!" Slenderdragon shouted.

Johnathan had to avoid all of Abak's attacks, which revealed he could apparently make a shield of fire. When that happened, Inferno sucked it in to let Johnathan in. Johnathan could stab him but not run him through.

Finally, Abak slowed and Johnathan jumped and ran the Infinity Blade through him.

Abak snarled and said, "You will not beat him…"

"Who's this 'him' I keep hearing about?" Johnathan asked.

"The… master…"

Abak died.

**Outside**

"They've been stuck in there for awhal now," Applejack commented, folding the 'portable mech'.

Hitman Sniper nodded.

Sniper was about six feet tall and was lean and mean. He had grey skin and camo-colored hair. The left side of his face had a scar going from his hairline to neck when someone tried to carve him. His tattered prison clothes dulled his green eyes.

"We don't know if they're coming out," he agreed.

All of them waited.

After about ten minutes, a large dent appeared in the metal.

"That… looks like a head…" Leon commented.

The dent gradually became bigger, then the triconyum broke. Lizzie Xxyyzorn walked out first, apparently head-butting it open.

"Lizzie?" Lead asked.

"Lead!" she exclaimed.

The two hugged as the rest of the immortals and Johnathan came out.

"This calls for a party," Shade said, winking at Pinkie Pie.

**Main Office**

Johnathan went to bed early that night. He was tired with heartbreak.

He heard the wild party in the main room. Slenderdragon chugging, Shade burping, Vroom… vrooming, Tower smashing, and Ethan zooming.

He was invited to be guest of honor, suggested by Adagio, but he coldly declined. Not a good boyfriend's thing, but anyone may do that.

His stuff and the Infinity Blade lay next to the bed, not a bit sorted. Just on the ground for anyone to trip over.

He just looked at the clock, watching the minutes pass.

Then hours…

Then the clock stopped.

Johnathan blinked. There must be something wrong. He'd fix the wires when he was over it.

Then he knew who 'him' was.

DarkAce.

He stood to the side of his bed, wearing his old armor. Like Johnathan, half of his helmet was broken. But he wasn't human.

He had a black skull that glowed green instead.

"You will pay…" he snarled.

The two teleported, and Johnathan was strapped to a doctor's chair and couldn't break free.

"Break his mind…" he snarled.


	15. Fall of a Hero

Chapter 15: Fall of a Hero

Adagio had been waiting for months for Johnathan's return.

It had been exactly five months, two weeks, and six days since he'd disappeared, and so did his armor. His Infinity Blade was left behind, and nobody knew what happened to him.

Then she got a text.

_Open the door_ it said, labeled Johnathan.

She opened the door and gasped.

He was in his armor on the ground, as if he'd been crawling. His eyes were crazy and his face smeared with blood. It was obvious he wasn't eating. His suit's eye was broken and covered with black tape. In fact, many parts of the suit were cracked.

Johnathan stood up and pulled out a pistol. Adagio started to gasp when he gave it to her and pointed it to his head.

"Finish me," he croaked. "Show me that… you care…"

Adagio looked at him.

"Please…"

She pulled away and gave him the gun.

"I-I can't…" she said. "Because I care."

Johnathan managed a pained glare as he said, "So you don't…"

He walked off, and Adagio just stared, teary-eyed, at the open door.

**The Meadow**

Leon always him and Sonata to the Meadow. It was a quiet spot covered in dandelions.

Leon blew one, and Sonata spoke.

"Johnathan got tortured worse than Adagio…"

Leon looked at her and asked, "And?"

"Who knows who's next? Lead? Ethan? Us?"

Leon noticed that her eyes were tearing up.

"We can follow what fate gives us…"

"But what if we lose… each other?"

Leon hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know when this madness will end, Sonata," he whispered softly but loud enough for her to hear. "All we can do… is hope…"

They both stood embraced as hours passed as they thought about their possible demise.

_**Demise**_

_**Writer: Me**_

_Adagio: I don't know when it will end._

_I know that it may be our demise._

_I don't understaand why we have to fight._

_I'll fight if you're by my side._

_But you're not._

_You won't stop our demiise._

_You are filled with your heartbreak._

_But more may come soon._

_Becauuuuuse, it is our demiiise._

_Why won't you fight with us? _

_You can stop our demiise._

_This is the pain, that we all feeel._

_You know more paain than we feel._

_Why do you try not to get over your heartbreak?_

_You don't see this is our demiise….._

**This is the end of 'Immortal Hunt' my friends! Wait to see 'Guardians of Two Worlds' when I'm ready!**


End file.
